


Your body shines so beautiful in the light

by xbloodlinesx



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: Hangyul was like the sun shining, bright and happy. Seungyoun was like the moonlight, dark and mysterious
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Hangyul awakens to a voice singing in the distance, it sounded like a male's voice coming from somewhere in the forest. His pointed ears twitched at the sounds in the trees, he could hear birds chirping.

He stretches his arms above his head, rolling out of bed, putting his slippers on and walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He left the bathroom after getting ready to start a new day.

His stomach rumbles with hunger, he make himself porridge with berries, drinking water from a clear glass, he chewed slowly, taking his time to finish his breakfast.

He finished his breakfast, putting the empty bowl in the sink. He went back upstairs to change into a black shirt and pants, running a hand through his hair as he stared at his reflection in the mirror in the bathroom.

Hangyul went back down the staircase, pulling his boots on and stepping out in to the forest outside. He walked the the stairway, stepping onto the forest floor, the ground muddy underneath his feet.

He walked towards the pretty singing voice, the man singing had a high pitched voice, sounded like a sweet dream, like twinkling bells.


	2. Chapter 2

Hangyul ventures deeper into the woods, following the sound of the beautiful voice. He eventually came to a clearing, a meadow. A figure was standing in front of him.

Hangyul walked over to him, touching his shoulder, the black haired beauty turned around to face Hangyul. Hangyul almost had a heart attack from staring at the man's beautiful face.

It took Hangyul a moment to realize who the man was. It really was him, his boyfriend, he hasn't seen Seungyoun is a long time, convinced he was dead.

A wicked glint in Seungyoun's eyes as he stares at him intently, Hangyul bites his lip, staring at back at him.

"Baby boy come here."

Hangyul comes closer, so close that their lips almost touch, his cock twitches at the nickname and he lets out a whimper.

"You like it when I call you baby boy?" Seungyoun whispers.

Hangyul nods.

"You're so beautiful, Seungyoun."

"I know." His cocky grin comes into focus as Hangyul stares at him.

Seungyoun raises an eyebrow, silencing Hangyul by putting his finger to his lips.

"Shhh, baby, don't speak. Let me ask you, do you want me to kiss you? I can tell you want it by the look in your eyes."

Hangyul nods again, his heart beating fast, he closed his eyes, waiting for Seungyoun's lips to touch his.

Seungyoun's lips touch his, he kisses Hangyul hard, Hangyul kisses back, he coaxed Hangyul's mouth open, slipping his tongue inside.

He licks the inside of Hangyul's mouth, sucking on his tongue, the kiss getting more and more intense.

Hangyul feels like he's falling, like he's in heaven, he sees stars behind his eyes.

"Seungyoun." Hangyul breathes, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes?"

"Fuck me, please." Hangyul begs.

Seungyoun grins evilly.

He throws his head back, laughing.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're so needy."

Hangyul whimpers again, bitting his lip.

His cock was getting hard, it was so painful.

Seungyoun leaned in, pressing his lips to Hangyul's collarbone, sucking on it.

Hangyul moans as Seungyoun's teeth grazes his neck, sucking red blossoms into his skin, his cock twitching.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to eat me out." Hangyul whispers, almost moaning.

Seungyoun pushes him and he falls to the ground, he flipped Hangyul over, unbuttoning his pants, pulling his boxers and pants down, sliding them off.

He spread Hangyul's ass cheeks open, getting a glimpse of his fluttering hole.

"Your hole is so Pretty."

Hangyul felt Seungyoun's warm, wet tongue on his hole, he clenched at the feeling.

Hangyul cries out at the feeling of Seungyoun licking his hole, sticking his tongue in, past the ring of muscle, his legs shaking as Seungyoun sucked on the rim, dragging his teeth against his hole lightly.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Seungyoun pulls away, Hangyul whines at the loss of his tongue.

"Pretty thick thighs."

He sucks and bites the skin, creating purple blossoms in the soft skin of his thighs.

Seungyoun pulls Hangyul's hair, making his head turn to the side, he slips to fingers into his mouth.

"Suck." Seungyoun grins down at Hangyul.

He sucks on the two digits in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, his pretty mouth wrapped Seungyoun's fingers, turned him on, he almost cummed at the sight.

He pulled his fingers out of Hangyul's mouth, staring at him, his intense gaze burning, Hangyul swallows hard, trying to not imagine what was gonna happen next.

Seungyoun flipped Hangyul over again, staring at his thick ass, he opened his ass cheeks, brushing a finger against his puckered hole, making Hangyul whine.

He slapped his ass left cheek hard, Hangyul groaned as Seungyoun slapped his right ass cheek, creating red handprints into the skin.

Seungyoun stroked the skin of his ass, trying to soothe his skin, trying to take the red hand prints and pain away.

"suck my cock." Hangyul breathed out, feeling a little dizzy.

"Do you want me to fuck you or suck your cock" Seungyoun growled.

Hangyul whimpered.

He had to make a choice, he wanted Seungyoun to fuck him so badly.

He felt Seungyoun's lips against his ear, his breath tickling his ear, Hangyul shivers, goosebumps rising on his arms. Seungyoun licked his ear, biting his earlobe.

Hangyul mewled at the new feeling, he's never experienced this in his life, Seungyoun was a sex God.

Seungyoun slowly travels his fingers up his neck, dragging his fingertips upwards. 

His fingernails creating patterns into the skin, eventually he wrapped his hand around Hangyul's neck, squeezing hard, trying to choke his boyfriend.

Hangyul's eyes widened, his hands flying to Seungyoun's hand. Seungyoun throws his head back laughing, enjoying the startled look on Hangyul's face.

Hangyul sees stars, starting to loose air in this lungs, he was starting to go limp in Seungyoun's arms, his other hand wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

"Seungyoun..." Hangyul managed to choke out.

Seungyoun removed his hand, he didn't want to choke beautiful boyfriend to death.

Hangyul's eyes started to water, tears slipped out, sliding down his cheeks.

"Baby boy, don't cry, please."

Seungyoun had a worried look on face, pressing his forehead against Hangyul's.

Seungyoun touched his lips to his, Hangyul closed his eyes as Seungyoun kissed him, he pulled away, licking his lips.

Seungyoun strokes his cheek, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh, it's okay, my beautiful faerie."

Seungyoun laid down next to Hangyul, he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Hangyul continued crying, burrowing his face in his neck.

Seungyoun sighs, pain creeping in his stomach, he was anxious and scared, he didn't mean to hurt his pretty boyfriend.

He felt the warm sunshine on his face, his eyes fluttering open.

Hangyul's turned his face away from Seungyoun neck, sitting up to stare at him. Seungyoun reaches his hand up to caress Hangyul's cheek.

The beautiful meadow was quiet and peaceful, birds chirping, butterflies fluttering past, clear blue sky, warm sunshine pouring down on them. It was an amazing day.

Hangyul felt Seungyoun drying his tears, his soft finger against his eyes.

"Don't cry my prince." Seungyoun whispers.

Hangyul laughed quietly, smiling down at him.

"I won't."

Hangyul unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off, he was fully naked. He laid on top of Seungyoun, his shirt was unbuttoned, he face on his chest.

Hangyul signs contently, he was so happy to be with his boyfriend after missing him for years and years, wondering if he'd ever see him again.

Hangyul closes his eyes, listening to the sound of Seungyoun's breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hangyul opens his eyes, it was still dark out. He felt his skin, it felt cold to the touch. He moved his hands in the air to stretch his muscles when he saw icy magic coming out of them.

He had ice and snow powers, he was so surprised, his mouth hung open in shock. How the heck did he get powers? It must've been Seungyoun!

Hangyul wonders what kind of powers Seungyoun has. Seungyoun's cute thick ass came into focus as he bent down, picking a flower, why was he picking flowers in the middle of the night?

Hangyul wanted to bite the plush skin and eat him out, he was so aroused by the thought of eating Seungyoun out, he covered his eyes with his hands, embarrassed.

Seungyoun walked over to Hangyul grinning, he looked so happy. Seungyoun pulled Hangyul into a hug, he was so cute and cuddly.


	4. Chapter 4

"How did I get powers?" Hangyul asks.

"Too complicated to explain." Seungyoun avoids Hangyul's gaze.

"What about you?"

"I have fire powers." Seungyoun whispers.

"What?" Hangyul breathes in astonishment.

"I have-"

"I know what you said, you have fire powers." Hangyul says in annoyance.

"Baby." Seungyoun pouts.

"Seungyoun, I want to make love, I'm so horny and you look so gorgeous."

"Okay." Seungyoun smirks.

"Okay, just like that?"

"Well, yes, I'm horny too." Seungyoun laughs.

"Fuck me." Hangyul moans.

"As you wish."


End file.
